


Unter dem Deckmantel der Lust

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: 1. Fräulein Huber"So geht das nicht, dann kann ich es selber machen!" Übertrieben seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen."Ich weiß etwas, was Sie nicht selber tun können."2. Schulmädchen"Ich möchte reiten!", jammerte sie trotzig, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, "ich mache alles.""Alles?", fragte Gabe amüsiert und legte seine Zettel beiseite.3. Unbekannter"Gabriel! Du willst mir jetzt nicht deine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen, oder?"Schockiert schaute Eva ihn an und senkte dann verlegen ihren Blick.4. Klempner"Huh ... Es tut mir leid, wie ungeschickt von mir ..." Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.Gabriel sprang erschrocken vom Stuhl auf, als sie Wasser über seinen Anzug goss.





	1. Fräulein Huber

 

„Verdammt siehst du sexy aus“, raunte er berauscht und knabberte an ihrem Hals.

Beide waren auf einer Charity-Veranstaltung und hatten sich in Schale geschmissen.

„Gabe“, schmunzelte Eva und wand sich aus seinem Klammergriff, als sie vor der Haustüre standen, „wir sind gleich drinnen.“

„Mir fällt da etwas ein!“

Ohne mehr Worte zu verlieren ging Gabriel in sein Arbeitszimmer, schmiss die Türe hinter sich zu und ließ Eva verdutzt stehen.

_‚Nicht nur du kannst Katz und Maus spielen‘_

 

„Fräulein Huber, könnten Sie bitte zu mir kommen, es gibt hier einige Unklarheiten.“

Gabriel setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, drehte sich zweimal um die eigene Achse, schrie durch die geschlossene Tür und wartete gespannt.

_‚Was hast du vor?‘_

„Sie wollten mich sehen?“, sagte sie leise, räusperte sich und trat ein, nachdem sie geklopft hatte.

Eva hatte ihn den ganzen Abend schon so dermaßen heiß gemacht und jetzt wollte er sich das holen, was ihm zustand.

Mit einem Fingerwink deutete er sie näher zu sich.  

„Ich hatte Ihnen heute einige Unterlagen herausgelegt, wieso wurden sie noch nicht bearbeitet und an die Adressanten verschickt?“, fragte er ernst und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Also … ich … ähm …“, stotterte sie und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Erledigen Sie es bitte sofort morgen früh, es ist sehr wichtig“

„Ja … natürlich Sir“, antwortete sie demütig und nickte einmal.

„Sie scheinen mir in letzter Zeit etwas unkonzentriert, es unterlaufen Ihnen andauernd Fehler, so etwas kann ich nicht dulden.“

„Es tut mir leid, Sir“, seufzte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu, stellte sich hinter ihn.

 

Als Gabriel die Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte und die leisen Worte seiner Frau hörte, die sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, spürte er wie sich etwas in seiner Hose Platz verschaffen wollte.

„Gibt es irgendetwas damit ich mein Vergehen wieder gutmachen kann?“

„Ich habe hier noch eine Menge zu erledigen, aber Sie könnten ihren hübschen Hintern auf meinem Schreibtisch platzieren und ich diktiere Ihnen einige Sachen.“

„Alles was Sie wollen.“

Etwas tollpatschig setzte sie sich auf den Tisch nahm einen Block und einen Stift zur Hand und überkreuzte die Beine.

 

„Könnten Sie das noch einmal wiederholen?“, fragte sie nervös nach, als er ihr etwas ansagte.

„Setzen Sie doch bitte Ihre Brille auf und konzentrieren Sie sich“, erwiderte er ernst und reichte ihr eine große schwarze Hornbrille ohne Gläser.

_‚Wo hast du dieses hässliche Teil wieder her?‘_

„Ich … nicht so schnell, bitte“, murmelte Eva irritiert, als er im Zimmer auf und ab ging und wie ein Wasserfall redete und redete.

Die Konzentrationsschwäche war auch nicht wirklich gespielt, denn sie war schon wieder gefesselt von seiner Stimme die in ihrem Körper weitervibrierte.

„So geht das nicht Fräulein Huber, da kann ich es mir gleich selber machen“, murrte Gabe, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder übertrieben seufzend in seinen Stuhl.

„Ich wüsste etwas, dass Sie sich nicht selber machen können“, raunte sie und fuhr mit den Händen seinen Oberkörper entlang um seine Krawatte zu lösen, „soll ich es Ihnen demonstrieren?“

„Ich bitte darum“, antwortete er erfreut und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick.  

Gabriels Atem beschleunigte sich, als sich seine Frau auf den Boden kniete, ihre Hände auf seine Knie legte und aufwärts streichelte. Mit Druck auf seiner ausgebeulte Hose zum Stillstand kam und ihn mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick ansah.

Gabriel öffnete seine Hose und schob sie bis zu den Knien hinunter und als er seine Unterhose abstreifte, sprang sein Kleiner hart und prall gegen seinen Bauch.

Verführerisch leckte sie sich die Lippen und mit einem kurzen, energischen Ruck spreizte sie seine Beine weiter auseinander. Gabriel konnte nicht anders als zu stöhnen.

Ein zitternder Atemstoß folgte, als sie ihre Zungenspitze in seine kleine Öffnung tauchte und seinen Penis schließlich mit den Lippen umschloss.   

 

Er streichelte sanft ihren Kopf und Eva musste grinsen, als er einige Male etwas fester zupackte.

Sein Atem wurde schneller und war für sie Ansporn ihren Mann weiter zu verwöhnen, sie wusste dass er nicht fertig war nur weil er sich erst in ihrem Mund abspritzte und er wusste es auch.

„Sie sind ein böses Mädchen und böse Mädchen gehören bestraft, finden Sie nicht auch?“

In einer schnellen und geschickten Bewegung fand sie sich wenige Augenblicke später mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Schreibtisch wieder.

„Ja Sir“, keuchte Eva, etwas überrumpelt aber in höchstem Maße erregt, da er ihr die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammenhielt. Nicht fest, aber bestimmt.

Mit einer Hand hielt er sie fest, mit der anderen streichelte er ihren Hintern entlang.

 

„Hmm …“, raunte er wollüstig und griff ihr zwischen die Beine.  

Langsam, um die Spannung und Erregung zu erhöhen, öffnete er ihren Rock und schob ihn mit Unterhose und Strumpfhose zu den Knien.

„Mach sie nass für mich.“

Gabriel schob ihr zwei seiner Finger in den Mund, nicht dass es nötig gewesen wäre, aber er mochte dieses prickelnde Gefühl, das bis in die Leistengegend zog und es dauerte auch nicht lange und seine Männlichkeit erwachte zu neuem Leben.

„Hände auf den Tisch“, sagte er ruhig und ließ ihre Hände los.

Seine Finger fanden im Nu den Eingang zu der nassen Spalte, mit dem Daumen rieb er ihre Klitoris und brachte sie in Sekundenschelle dazu laut aufzustöhnen.

Dann spürte sie einen leichten Schmerz, als er mit der Hand auf ihren Hintern schlug.

Und noch einer, auf die andere Backe.

„Dafür, dass du die Unterlagen nicht gesendet hast“, brummte er verstimmt und Eva biss sich auf die Lippen, „und dafür“, er entfernte seine Finger und schob seine gesamte Länge in einem Zug hinein, „dass du zu langsam bist, wenn ich dir etwas diktiere!“

_‚Großer Gott‘_

„Sir“, murmelte sie demütig und er packte sie bei den Hüften, setzte ein schnelles Tempo an.

„Ich werde dir beibringen, mir zu gehorchen, ich werde es dir einhämmern mit jedem einzelnen Stoß.“

Nach wenigen Minuten drückte er beide Hände in ihre Hüften und sie wusste, dass diese Abdrücke nächsten Tag zu sehen sein würden, aber sie wurde gerne markiert.

Gabriel kam mit einem lauten Schrei tief in ihr und stieß so lange zu, bis auch sie ihre Erlösung fand.

 

Keuchend ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und zog Eva auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt.“

„Ja Sir“, antwortete sie gehorsam nickend und legte zärtlich küssend ihre Hände um seinen Hals.


	2. Schulmädchen

Eva war früher nie offen für Rollenspiele. Genauso wenig wie für das Verkleiden. Eva war früher ohnehin für wenig offen. Das änderte sich alles, als sie ihr neues Leben begann.

Mit Gabriel war alles so einfach. Und die übrigen Mitglieder ihrer Ersatzfamilie hatte ihr Möglichstes dazu beigetragen, ihr zu helfen aus sich herauszugehen und offen zu sein, für neue Dinge.

Auf den Conventions zeigten sie ihr, dass es egal ist, was andere Leute von einem hielten. Hauptsache man fühlte sich selber wohl, auch wenn man sich manchmal zum Affen machte.

 

_‚Ich sehe echt nicht schlecht aus‘_

Schmunzelnd betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und bewunderte ihr Outfit. Schulmädchen, ganz klischeehaft.

Die Haare zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, weiße Bluse, karierter Rock und weiße Strümpfe. Sie steckte sich einen Lolli in den Mund und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Gabriel saß am Küchentisch und ging gerade das Skript für die nächste Episode durch und als er seine Frau sah, fiel ihm der Bleistift aus dem Mund, an dem er immer gerne kaute.

_‚Heiliger Strohsack!‘_

Mit der Konzentration war es jetzt natürlich vorbei, als er seine hinreißende Schönheit in diesem Aufzug sah.

„Korrigieren Sie gerade die Schularbeiten?“, fragte Eva unschuldig und Gabriel räusperte sich.

„Ähm … ja …“

„Und wie sieht es aus?“

Breitbeinig setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber, stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick.

„Es tut mir ja leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du dieses Jahr nicht versetzt werden.“

Seufzend hielt er ihr einen Zettel hin, auf den er ‚nicht genügend‘ geschrieben hatte.

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und zu schluchzen anfing.

„Aber … aber meine Eltern haben gesagt, ich … darf nicht reiten lernen, wenn ich nicht bestehe“, wimmerte sie, „kann man denn da gar nichts machen?“

„Ich kann nicht so einfach die Noten ändern wie stellst du dir das vor?“

„Ich will aber reiten“, jammerte sie trotzig und wischte sich über das Gesicht, „ich mach auch alles!“

„Alles?“, fragte Gabe belustigt, legte die Zettel beiseite und setzte seine Brille ab.

„Ja“, schluchzte sie aufgebracht und zog die Nase immer wieder hoch.

„Du könntest ja für den Anfang ein wenig lieb zu mir sein. Kannst du lieb sein?“

 

„Ja.“

„Komm etwas näher zu mir.“

Auffordernd sah sie ihn an, als sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte.

„Wie alt bist du jetzt?“, fragte Gabe neugierig und Eva schniefte noch einmal.

„13.“

„Hast du schon einmal einen Jungen gestreichelt?“, wollte er weiter wissen, worauf sie hefig nickte.

„Zeig es mir.“

Eva stand auf und stellte sich hinter ihn, da sie kämpfen musste um nicht zu grinsen. Dann streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf und Gabriel rollte unzufrieden mit den Augen.

„Das ist ja schön, aber da will ich nicht gestreichelt werden“, brummte er und klopfte auf seinen Oberschenkel, „setzt dich auf meinen Schoß.“

Er machte die Beine breit, damit sie sich auf einen Oberschenkel setzten konnte.

„Du vergisst wohl nicht nur manchmal deine Hausaufgaben, sondern auch dein Höschen“, sagte er als er bemerkte, dass sie keine Unterwäsche anhatte.

 

Gabriel liebte es immer wieder neue Sachen mit seiner Frau auszupChuckieren, in verschiedene Rollen zu schlüpfen und war glücklich, dass seine Frau das alles mitmachte und es ihr auch Spaß machte.

Und auch stolz. Stolz darauf, wie sie sich in den vergangenen Monaten gewandelt hatte. Vom schüchternen Mädchen zu einer Schauspielerin. Zwar nur in den eigenen vier Wänden, aber immerhin. Ein Anfang.

„Zu unbequem.“

Sie spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrem Zopf und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Gabriel atmete tief ein und aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

Eva liebte es, wenn sie ihren Mann aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

„Gib mir deine Hand …“

Er nahm sie und legte sie in seinen Schritt worauf Eva erschrocken aufsprang.

„Aber Herr Lehrer!“

„Wenn du lieb zu mir bist, können wir über deine Noten reden.“

Gabriel öffnete seinen Reißverschluss und den Knopf, stand langsam auf und schob seine Hosen bis zu den Knien, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte und auf seinen Oberschenkel klopfte.

Ein wenig ängstlich, aber erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an, zögerte aber ein wenig, als er verlangte, dass sie wieder auf seinem Schoß sitzen sollte. Gabe sah sie die ganze Zeit an und streichelte sich selber.

„Du weißt, was das ist, oder?“

Eva nickte und antwortete so ernst wie sie konnte.

„Braucht man zum Pipimachen.“

„Damit kann man noch viel mehr machen“, schmunzelte er und sie öffnete erstaunt den Mund, „willst du ihn auch einmal streicheln?“

 

Sie nickte und beugte sich zaghaft über ihn, damit er in ihren Ausschnitt starren konnte.

„Mir gefällt, was ich sehe“, raunte er heiser und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

Vorsichtig streichelte sie über seine Erektion und zuckte zurück, da auch etwas anderes zuckte.

„Hoppla“, schrie sie erschrocken, „der bewegt sich!“

„Setz dich wieder“, sagte er und klopfte erneut auf seinen Oberschenkel, „hat dich schon einmal ein Junge gestreichelt?“

Sie nickte euphorisch und er hob ihren Rock ein Stück weit in die Höhe.

„Auch da unten?“

Beschämt schüttelte Eva den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du dich selber schon einmal gestreichelt?“, fragte Gabriel weiter und Eva nickte schüchtern, senkte ihren Blick verlegen zu Boden, „ist ein schönes Gefühl, oder? Wir könnten uns gegenseitig ein wenig streicheln und sehen was passiert.“

Er nahm wieder ihre Hand, sie sah weg und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Keine Angst, ich zeig dir wie es geht.“

„Oh“, murmelte Eva verzückt, als sie seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.

„Ja genauso, du machst das gut“, raunte er begierig, „du möchtest also gerne reiten?“

Eva schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln und nickte.

„Das ist kein Problem, ich zeige dir wie man reitet.“


	3. Unbekannter

Eva liebte es wenn sie auf die Conventions mitdurfte, nicht nur dass sie wieder einige Tage mit den Leuten verbringen konnte, die sie nicht so oft sah, die ganze Stimmung war einfach nur der absolute Wahnsinn. Klar Gabriel hetzte meistens von einem Termin zum anderen und hatte nicht viel Zeit für seine Frau, aber das war schon in Ordnung, dafür waren ja die anderen da.

„Benny, schön dich wiederzusehen“, rief Eva als er schon von weitem die Arme öffnete, sie hochhob, so als würde sie nichts wiegen und sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss.

„Ja, es ist schon wieder viel zu lange her. Erzähl, was gibt es Neues“, schmunzelte er, küsste sie auf die Wange und beide verschwanden im Green Room. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen dazu und sie verbrachten eine nette halbe Stunde, bevor Chuck, Gabe und die Band auf die Bühne gingen, um das Event zu starten.

Die meiste Zeit beobachtete Eva die Panels vom Seitenrand aus, falls es nicht Gabriel oder irgendeinem anderen einfiel, sie auf die Bühne zu holen.

Aber inzwischen fühlte sie als volles Mitglied und es machte ihr Spaß, mit den anderen zu  singen und zu lachen.

 

Gabriel war mit einigen Fans beim Meet&Greet und Eva schlich sich vorsichtig in den kleinen Raum.

Er bemerkte sie nicht und sie setzte zu einigen Mädchen an einen Tisch etwas abseits.

„Bist du nicht …?“, flüsterte ein Mädchen und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Natürlich hatte sie jetzt auch die Aufmerksamkeit einiger anderer erregt und es wurde getuschelt. Eva legte schnell einen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, aber sie war bereits aufgeflogen.

Gabriel drehte sich um, entdeckte seine Eva und lächelte sie warm an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte sah sie ihm in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist zu spät“, grinste er ins Mikrofon.

„Es tut mir leid Gabriel, dass ich deinen Ablauf gestört habe, bitte mach weiter“, antwortete sie leicht beschämt und senkte den Blick.

Gott sei Dank stieg Gabe auf ihr kleines Spiel ein und würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr.

 

Als die Fans gegangen waren, blieb Eva am Tisch sitzen und wartete geduldig und nervös, bis ihr Liebster mit dem Veranstalter einige Dinge geklärt hatte.

Übertrieben laut atmete sie aus, als sie aufstand und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

„Es … ich …“, stammelte Eva und atmete noch einmal durch, „ich war leider zu spät dran um ein Autogramm zu bekommen, würdest du so nett sein … bitte, es würde mir viel bedeuten.“

Schüchtern und mit zittrigen Händen reichte sie ihm das Foto von Gabriel und biss in die Wange um nicht zu grinsen.

Gabriel wusste noch nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte, was sie vorhatte, aber er spielte mit.

„Du riechst gut“, murmelte sie, als sich beide über das Foto beugten und er ihr in die Augen sah.

_‚Und du hast so verdammt schöne Augen‘_

Die Hitze, das Kribbeln und die Schmetterlinge waren sofort wieder da.

Eva fragte sich, ob das funktionieren würde, auf Kommando rot zu werden, denn meist passierten solche Dinge nur dann, wenn man es nicht wollte.

„Danke“, antwortete sie schnell und bevor Gabe etwas antworten konnte, war sie schon fast bei der Türe, sah sich noch einmal schüchtern lächelnd um und ließ ihn verdutzt stehen.

Gabriel wurde ein wenig unruhig, denn Eva ging ihm und auch den anderen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg, antwortete auch nicht, als er sie anzurufen versuchte.

Aber Eva wollte ihr Spiel spielen. Sie kannte den Zeitplan und sah nervös auf die Uhr, setzte sie sich an die Hotelbar und surfte in ihrem Handy um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Gabe mit Balthasar und John durch die Tür, stellten sich an die andere Seite der Bar, wo sie Eva auch nicht sofort sahen. Durch heimliche Blicke versuchte sie Gabe mental zu erreichen und irgendwann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckte sie.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, sie sah verlegen weg und dieses Spiel spielten sie einige Male.

_‚Die Katze will also mit der Maus spielen‘_

Natürlich war er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und mittlerweile kannte er seine Verlobte so gut, dass er sie auch ohne Worte verstand.

Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Kollegen und die nickten kurz in Evas Richtung. Dann schlenderte er langsam und mit klopfendem Herzen auf seine große Liebe zu.

Wie sie dasaß, die langen roten Haare, die in Wellen über ihre Schulter fielen. Diese Frau hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht und machte es möglich, dass auch seine Hände zu schwitzen anfingen.

 

_‚Er hat eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung und zieht immer alle Blicke auf sich und er ist mein‘_

Stolz darauf und glücklich lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an.

„Hey“, lächelte er freundlich zurück und setzte sich neben Eva.

„Hey.“

„Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht“, antwortete er und war sofort wieder gefesselt von ihren rehbrauen Augen.

„Du erinnern dich an mich?“, fragte sie erstaunt und riss die Augen auf.

„Ja, solche Augen vergisst man nicht“, schmunzelte er vergnügt und Eva senkte schüchtern den Blick.

„Gabriel. Ich bin Eva“, lächelte sie erfreut und ergriff seine Hand.

„Und? Bist du das erste Mal auf einer Convention?“, fragte er interessiert und sie nickte, „gefällt es dir?“, wollte er weiter wissen und sie nickte wieder.

„Möchtest du was trinken? Lass mich raten …“, Gabe sah ihr tief in die Augen und ein bekanntes Gefühl der Wärme nistete sich in seinem Körper ein, „ich denke, du trinkst gerne Wein. Weiss“

In stiller Zustimmung nickend, winkte er dem Barkeeper und bestellte.

„Mir gefällt es wenn ihr auf der Bühne singt. Du hast eine sehr se … ähm … eindrucksvolle Stimme“, murmelte sie und spielte nervös mit ihrem Weinglas.

„Danke.“

Seine tiefe, raue Stimme, wo man denken könnte er verbrachte seine Zeit mit Whiskytrinken und rauchen, nistete sich direkt in ihre unteren Regionen ein und entfachte ein Feuerwerk.

 

„Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend Gabriel, aber ich will nicht schuld sein wenn du morgen auf der Bühne nicht ausgeschlafen bist.“

Eva machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Gabriel legte entschlossen seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, streichelte liebevoll auf und ab, nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste sanft ihren Handrücken ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

_‚Ich schmelze‘_

Ein angenehmer Blitz schoss die Wirbelsäule hinunter und sie seufzte leise und erregt als er sie mit seinen goldenen Augen anfunkelte.

Schweren Herzens wand sie sich aus seinem Griff er schenkte ihr einen Blick der Verwirrung.

„Bleib doch noch ein bißchen.“ 

„Ich will nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass du eine schlechte Presse hast.“

„Wir könnten woanders hingehen“, schmunzelte er schelmisch und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Gabriel! … Du willst mir jetzt nicht deine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen, oder?“

Schockiert sah sie ihn an und senkte dann verlegen den Blick.

„Ich habe keine Briefmarken, aber dafür etwas anderes“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, knabberte ganz sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen und eine erneute Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper.

„Ja?“, fragte sie erwartungsvoll und schmunzelte.

„Ja“, äußerte er siegessicher und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, bevor beide auf ihr Zimmer gingen.


	4. Klemptner

Eva war heute wieder vor Gabriel zu Hause und dabei die Wäsche zu waschen.

_‚Hm … irgendwo tropft es‘_

Stirnrunzelnd besah sie sich die Wasserpfütze auf dem Boden.

‚Kannst du demnächst einen Installateur anrufen, unsere Waschmaschine leckt‘

Antwort bekam sie keine, aber sie sah, dass er es gelesen hatte.

Gabriel bekam die Sms kurz vor Feierabend, hatte die Idee und verschwand einige Augenblicke später in der riesigen Garderobe. Er musste nicht lange suchen und hatte das gefunden, was er benötigte.

Um nicht als Dieb bezeichnet zu werden, entschied er sich, sich in ihrem kleinen Gartenhäuschen umzuziehen.

 

Eva stand gerade unter der Dusche, als es an der Türe klingelte.

„Im Ernst?“

Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen, trocknete sich notdürftig ab, warf einen Bademantel über und huschte die Treppe hinunter.

 

„Sie haben einen Installateur bestellt?“

Vor der Türe stand Gabriel mit einem Werkzeugkoffer in seiner Hand und er sah richtig sexy aus in seinem Blaumann.

„Ja ... ähm, schön, dass es so schnell geklappt hat … es geht um die Waschmaschine, sie dichtet nicht richtig“, murmelte sie perplex  und er nickte.

„Ok, dann sehen wir uns das gute Stück doch an, darf ich?“

Eva gab den Platz frei und mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie Gabe eintreten.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Aufmachung, aber die übrige Wäsche stapelt sich seit Wochen, ich habe nichts mehr anzuziehen.“

Sie senkte verlegen ihren Blick zu Boden, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Mann sie von oben bis unten musterte.

„Kein Problem“, schmunzelte er cool, denn von ihm aus könnte Eva auch nackt sein.

Er folgte ihr ins Bad und stellte den Koffer auf den Boden. Nachdem er sich die Waschmaschine oberflächlich angesehen hatte, seufzte er und sagte:

„Ich sehe nichts, können Sie mir in etwa zeigen wo das Wasser austritt?“

Eva beugte sich lasziv über die Waschmaschine und hörte ihren Mann lustvoll knurren.

Kurzerhand stellte er sich hinter sie und ließ seine Hände über ihren Hintern wandern, worauf sie sich erschrocken umdrehte. „Mein Mann könnte jeden Augenblick kommen!“

„Wie unprofessionell von mir“, erwiderte Gabe und schob sie etwas unsanft aus dem Weg.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er den Fehler gefunden und drehte die lockere

Schraube wieder fest während er leise vor sich hin summte.

„So, alles wieder in Ordnung“, grinste er zufrieden und wusch sich gründlich die Hände.

„Ich danke Ihnen, wie kann ich mich erkenntlich zeigen?“

Eva ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und öffnete leicht den Bademantel, ließ ihm einen kleinen Teil ihrer Brüste sehen und Gabriel seufzte leise, denn da zu widerstehen fiel ihm nicht leicht.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?“, erwiderte er  gelassen und Eva hob fragend die Augenbrauen aufgrund dieser Abfuhr.

„Bitte, folgen Sie mir in die Küche.“

 

Sie ging voraus und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Derweil holte sie ihm eine Tasse Kaffee, in Wirklichkeit füllte sie aber nur etwas Wasser in die Tasse, da sie wusste, dass Gabe den Arbeitsanzug vom Set mitgenommen hatte und dieser sollte keinen Schaden nehmen.

Eva lächelte ihn an und während sie ging, stolperte sie unglücklich und übergoss seinen Oberkörper.

Gabe sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und Eva zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Huh … es tut mir leid, wie ungeschickte von mir.“

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper wandern. Grinsend zog er sie näher und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Sieht so aus, als könnten wir gleich die Waschmaschine testen“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während ihre Finger den Reißverschluss öffneten.


End file.
